


A Letter For You All

by Deca_Suffrage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hello!, I updated this, it's more like a story now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: To whom this may concern, (and I am concerned that this may concern a lot of people)





	A Letter For You All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just some OC info, the stories should be posted soon!
> 
> A Sniper and His Fighter is not abandoned, my beta is just yet to get the chapters (about 5 rewritten ones and 1 new one) back to me yet, so I can't update that yet.

 

To whom this may concern, (and I am concerned that this may concern a lot of people)

 

Hello. Apparently I am to write this letter about myself. Finding out that you are a story is quite surprising. And strange.

 

Since this is about myself, I better get started.

 

My name is Kukki Uvia Shiru, from last to first, though everyone calls me Kukki or some variation of it. The name that my father gave me matches me nicely. I have long silver hair that I cut myself, the bangs at least (which Midorima always gives me grief for- my bangs are choppy and my hair reaches the back of my thighs.) I have skin that can be described as olive, and eyes that change with my moods, though they normally remain a calm blue.

On the topic of Midorima, he is my childhood friend, even since I was old enough to climb the fence into his yard (four years old- hey I had formal martial arts training from my adopted father). We were fast friends, well I was fast friends with him. I'm still not convinced that he doesn't hate me at times. I called him Shintaro from the first day I met him and will continue to until the day I die.

I was the assistant coach at Teiko, and again, the assistant couch at Seirin. Everyone hated my teaching methods for some reason (running five laps shouldn't be anything. Doing it every day is a good habit that they need to get into.)

Getting back to the topic on people, I normally call most people their names with no honorific, something that I learned from Midorima. With the exception of the Miracles, however, who I call my their first names, not their family names. I used to call Nijimura Niji-senpai. Or, to think of it, I called him Niji-chan when I felt like it.

I can still call most of the Miracles my friends (Akashi has been, and will always be an iffy subject. Heck, I don't know why that kid hasn't had me assassinated yet, I even called him Shorty-chan from time to time back in Teiko), but I'm definitely closest to Momoi. We were the only girls in the group, we stuck together

 

She's...amazing. Putting it simple.

If I was to talk about myself, I like people that are confident and kind, ready to put their plans in action. I  _hate_ people that hurts others for no reason. I have been to several tournaments and there is always this person that doesn't like the fact that they lost to a child. I always put them in their place, though I can't do that in school. I will stay content with beating them to dust in basketball. Another type of person I hate are overly flirty people, and you would think that causes some problems with Momoi, but it doesn't. We work so well together that she can predict our opponents and I can measure our opponents up and train our players so that they can go past their opponents breaking points.

 

Now on the topic of basketball, I am only a coach because Midorima thought that I would be good at it, and he only plays because I pressured him into picking the basketball club over the reading club. I rather loose time with him because he is playing a sport and not burying his nose in a book. As he always does. I'm decently good is school, staying firmly in the middle of the 'A' range.

 

I guess the last thing here would be an origin story, huh?

Well...I don't have one really. I was dropped at my father's doorstep as a child and no one has come for me to this day. Their loss. My father says that I am a ray of sunshine and easy to raise. He doesn't have a wife and doesn't plan on having one either, so I was the best thing that he could have asked for. As I mentioned before, he runs a martial arts dojo and started training me the moment that I showed that I had the ability to remember.

 

Well, I hope my life story is interesting to you.

 

Bye, and hope to write more to you later!

Kukki

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is just in the normal KnB universe. I gave myself some wiggle room for alternate universes. Also~ I made a picture. It's not that good, but I tried.
> 
> It's right here, if you want to see it.


End file.
